ART NEEDS HEART BEATS
ART NEEDS HEART BEATS is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 04 single. The song is performed by Roco Handa and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and is composed as well as arranged by AstroNoteS. Track List #AIKANE? #Sports! Sports! Sports! (スポーツ！スポーツ！スポーツ！) #ART NEEDS HEART BEATS #ENTER→PLEASURE #Ame ni Utaou♪ (あめにうたおう♪) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= SESHITIBU na FIIRINGU ni FITTO (SWIINGU shichau MAINDO) INSUPIREESHON KYAPAOOBAA (ITTSU MAABERASU!) Nante GUREITO na INPURESSHON SHUURU de POPPU de PIISUFURU (RETTSU MEIKU SHOOTAIMU!) KONPAUNDO suru SUTEEJI & OODIENSU (WIZU MYUUJIKKU) KONSENSASU torechau KOORU & RESUPONSU EBURIBADII & MII, KONEKUTO shitara NYUU WEIBU EKUSUPURESSHON! FIKKUSU shikirenai PASSHON (PENDINGU shinai yo) MIKKUSU shite SHINKURO shiyou (KYUUTO na ARAIANSU) Kanjita koto no nai EKUSUPERIENSU Kono dokidoki ga INPARUSU ni nacchaeba Hora NONSUTOPPU ni DORAIBU, hajimarunda I'VE NEVER SEEN na WANDAFURU SHIIN! (SAMARII, SHIATAA tte ne EKISAITINGU!) YES! YES! YES!!! ART NEEDS HEART BEATS IMAJINEESHON ga KURESSHENDO! (KURESSHENDO!) POPPU APPU MAI HAATO hitori ja kitto KYANNOTTO nanda ne Egaki kirenai AWAA IMEEJI! LIKE COLORS ON PALETTE Sorezore no iro de BURUUMINGU! (BURUUMINGU!) Saa, PEINTINGU shiyou KYANBASU wa INFINITI EKUSUTENDO KURIEISHON RAIFU GOOZU ON! NEBAAENDINGU! TEEMA wa itsumo SUMAIRU…NYUU AATO! KUROOJINGU na MAINDO ja BADDO! (OOPUN ZA MAINDO!) AI DON NOU na PAASONARITI ni SHEIKU NANZU PURIIZU! Datte FURENDOSHIPPU de KONEKUTO shitara EKUSERENTO na FIIRINGU no SHINAJII de AATO ga BURASSHUAPPU shichaimasu! Kossori tsumekonda SAPURAIZU (JAKKU IN ZA BOKKUSU) SUPESHARU PUREIRISUTO (MYUUJIKKU BOKKUSU) Kitto ne matterunda EBURIIBADI Sono wakuwaku no INPAKUTO ni nocchatte EKISENTORIKKU na KONSEPUTO, umaretanda Saa, SHINGU! TOOKU! AKUTO! DANSU! IN ZA SHIATAA, ROCONAIZU! YES! YES!! YES!!! ART NEEDS HEART BEATS IMAJINEESHON ga KURESSHENDO! (KURESSHENDO!) POPPU APPU MAI HAATO hitori ja kitto KYANNOTTO nanda ne Egaki kirenai AWAA IMEEJI! EVERY SENTENCE THAT MY FEEL Sou denakya MIININGU nante NASSHINGU! (NASSHINGU!) Watashi-rashii KARAA uketotte! Issho ni! Issho ni! Tsukuritainda! Ironna omoi no KORABOREESHON SUMAIRU...NYUU AATO! I NEED YOUR HEART BEATS! |-| Kanji= センシティブなフィーリングにフィット　(スウィングしちゃうマインド) インスピレーション・キャパオーバー　(イッツ・マーベラス！) なんてグレイトなインプレッション シュールでポップでピースフル　(レッツメイク・ショウタイム！) コンパウンドするステージ＆オーディエンス　(ウィズ・ミュージック) コンセンサス取れちゃうコール＆レスポンス エブリバディー＆ミー、コネクトしたら ニューウェイブ・エクスプレッション！ フィックスしきれないパッション　(ペンディングしないよ) ミックスしてシンクロしよう　(キュートなアライアンス) 感じたことのないエクスペリエンス このドキドキがインパルスになっちゃえば ほらノンストップにドライブ、始まるんだ I'VE NEVER SEENなワンダフル・シーン！ (サマリー、シアターってねエキサイティング！) YES！YES！！YES！！！ ART NEEDS HEART BEATS イマジネーションがクレッシェンド！(クレッシェンド！) ポップアップ・マイハート　一人じゃきっとキャンノットなんだね 描ききれないアワー・イメージ！　LIKE COLORS ON PALETTE それぞれの色でブルーミング！(ブルーミング！) さぁ、ペインティングしよう　キャンバスはインフィニティ・エクステンド クリエイション・ライフ・ゴーズ・オン！ネバーエンディング！ テーマはいつもスマイル…ニュー・アート！ クロージングなマインドじゃバッド！(オープンザマインド！) アイ・ドン・ノウなパーソナリティにシェイク・ハンズ・プリーズ！ だってフレンドシップでコネクトしたら エクセレントなフィーリングのシナジーで アートがブラッシュアップしちゃいます！ こっそり詰め込んだサプライズ(ジャック・イン・ザ・ボックス) スペシャル・プレイリスト(ミュージック・ボックス) きっとね待ってるんだエブリーバディ そのワクワクのインパクトに乗っちゃって エキセントリックなコンセプト、生まれたんだ さぁ、シング！トーク！アクト！ダンス！ イン・ザ・シアター、ロコナイズ！ YES！YES！！YES！！！ ART NEEDS HEART BEATS イマジネーションがクレッシェンド！(クレッシェンド！) ポップアップ・マイハート　一人じゃきっとキャンノットなんだね 描ききれないアワー・イメージ！ EVERY SENTENCE THAT MY FEEL そうでなきゃミーニングなんてナッシング！(ナッシング！) 私らしいカラー受け取って！　一緒に！一緒に！創りたいんだ！ 色んな想いのコラボレーション・スマイル…ニュー・アート！ I NEED YOUR HEART BEATS！ |-| English= This fits my sensitive feelings (with a swinging mind) My inspiration is overcapacity (it's marvelous!) Such a great impression Surreal, pop, and peaceful (let's make a showtime!) Compound the stage and the audience (with music) Reach a consensus on calls and responses Once everybody and I are connected a new wave expression is born! I can't fix my passion (but it's not pending) Let's mix and synchronize (with cute alliances) Experiences you never have before When these heartbeats turn to an impulse, see, a nonstop drive has begun I've never seen such a wonderful scene! (In summary, the theater is exciting!) Yes! Yes! Yes!! Art needs heart beats My imaginations crescendo (crescendo!) They make my heart pop up; I can't do this by myself for sure This image can't be painted up in an hour! Like colors on palette They are blooming with their own colors! (blooming!) Now, let's make a painting on an infinitely extending canvas The creation life goes on! It's never ending! The theme is always smiling... and a new art! A closed mind is bad! (open the mind!) Please shake your hand with an I-don't-know personality Because when you're connected through friendship the synergy of excellent feelings will brush up the art! It's secretly packed with surprises (like jack-in-the-box) With a special playlist (in a music box) I'm sure everybody is waiting After getting on the impact of excitement an eccentric concept was born Now, sing! talk! act! dance! In the Roconized theater! Yes! Yes! Yes!! Art needs heart beats My imaginations crescendo (crescendo!) They make my heart pop up; I can't do this by myself for sure This image can't be painted up in an hour! Every sentence that my feel Otherwise, it has no meaning! (nothing!) Accept my color! I want to create this! Together! Together! This'll be a smile-collaboration of various thoughts... in a new art! I need your hear beats! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 04 (sung by: Roco Handa)